


meanings

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont know i just thought this idea was cute, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	meanings

it starts when tyler has a bad day. josh knocks softly on his door, and tyler yells at him to go away, but josh swings the door open anyway. a bouqet of flowers in his hand, wrapped in a colourful sheet of plastic. tyler recognises the flowers right away.

"iris," tyler says, shakily taking the flowers from josh's outstretched hands, "josh-"

josh seats himself next to tyler and nudges him with his shoulder, "'irises mean 'your friendship means so much to me', right?"

tyler smiles through the tears falling down his cheek. "y-yeah, they do."

☀︎

a few days later, tyler nervously wrings his hands in their dressing room. their show is a few minutes away, and tyler really wants to put on a good show. he jumps when josh taps his shoulder from behind; and turns to see joshs smiling face. yet another bouquet of blooming flowers in his arms.

"bells of ireland," tyler gives a small smile, taking the flowers from josh, "'good luck'."

josh nods and grins. "not that you need it." 

tyler laughs, and his cheeks flush red.

☀︎

tyler groans and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, rolling over. as his eyes adjust to the golden glow of the morning sun, he makes out the bundle of flowers on his nightstand.

a small card is sat next to it, and written on it in black marker is 'josh.'

"yellow tulips," tyler mumbles, then grins to himself, "'theres sunshine in your smile'."

tylers cheeks burn and he shoves his face into the pillow. he doesn't stop smiling the whole day.

☀︎

the next day, it's lavender heather sitting on the countertop.

'admiration'.

☀︎

next, calla lily.

'beauty'. 

tyler's face burns hot. 

☀︎

tyler sinks into the couch, sighing loudly. it's finally a day off, and tyler fully plans to spend it doing absolutely nothing. 

he's just drifting into sleep as josh comes and seats himself next to tyler, who yawns and gives josh the "dude-i-was-just-getting-to-sleep-why-are-you-doing-this-to-me" look.

josh laughs and produces a single red rose, just blooming from its bud, from behind his back.

tyler stares at it. then it hits him. his eyes widen and he darts his gaze from the rose to josh, back to the rose, and back at josh.

"r-red rose," tyler whispers, slowly, like he can't believe it. 

"love." josh confirms shakily, still holding the flower out to tyler.

tyler sits still for a moment, before looking up at josh and smiling, flashing his crooked teeth. he takes the rose between his fingers, and sets it down gently on the coffee table before pouncing on josh and kissing the life out of him.

tyler pulls away long enough to grin at josh.

"i love you," he hums, pressing his lips to josh's once again.


End file.
